Bubbles of Love
by Petal2
Summary: A normal conversation between Kappa and Siren, but then it becomes not so normal. It suddenly gets to the topic of who Siren likes, and Kappa takes awhile to realize it's him.


**Hello there! This fanfic is based off a WEBTOON called Castle Swimmer, characters are not mine. **

**I searched up fanfiction for these two, and there is barely any! And I decided to make some, so here we go!**

He used to usually be so bored. Sure he was a prince and all but he didn't want to go outside his room, because everyone would act like he's better than all of them. He mainly went outside because his mother and his grandma forced him to do his, 'princely duties'.

But then everything changed when the Beacon arrived. Suddenly his whole world was brighter, he loved everything about Kappa. His heartwarming smile, his soft brown hair, his cute wide eyes, and even his sparkling tail.

Kappa also had a cute personality, he was one of the only people in the kingdom who didn't praise him. Siren loved the fact that Kappa was so gentle and sweet, and would enjoy getting to know him. But the shark prince always forgot to make a plan to escape, or an actual good excuse why he couldn't kill the beacon.

But he didn't care too much, he just had a strong feeling Kappa would leave safely. Siren _knew_ Kappa would escape. The blue haired prince was swimming toward the cells, and going down into the cave of imprisonment.

Once he got to the end, Siren looked for Kappa's cell. Most of the cells were empty, mainly because no one knew about their whereabouts. It was just too dangerous, especially with the curse.

He looked down and saw Kappas cell, he knew it was Kappas because it glowed gold. "Hey Kappa." Siren said gently, he swam toward the cell. He saw Kappa's head from the cell bars, his face lit up with happiness.

"You're here!" Kappa said happily, his hands on the cell bars. The three fish behind him smiled at Siren, delighted to see him too. Siren stopped at his cell, and saw the keyhole, wishing he had the key.

"Do you have a plan?" Kappa said, his happy look turned into a questioning look. Siren paused, and gulped, "uh no, not really…" He muttered, a hand lifting up to the back of his neck. Kappa looked at him with disappointment, breaking Siren's heart.

"I-I'm sorry Kappa, it's just difficult." Siren explained, Kappa forced a smile and sat on the floor. "It's fine." Kappa said, and used his tail to pat the floor next to the ground. "Come talk to me, Siren." He said.

Siren felt a faint bit of blush on his cheeks, and sat next to the cell. "Hey." He said, his blue hair flowing in the water. "Hi." Kappa said with a giggle. "How was your day so far?" Kappa asked him, with a smile.

"Oh it was okay, my mom is trying to get me to kill you as soon as possible." Siren said, his eyes drooping slightly. "O-Oh…" Kappa stuttered, he shifted his eyes away from Siren. "I'm sorry, I guess that's my fault." He said, his tail swishing sadly.

Siren gasped, he didn't mean for Kappa to feel bad! "N-no! Kappa! That's not what I meant." He exclaimed, a bit alarmed. He searched for something to change the topic to. "How were your past journeys?" He asked, changing the topics.

"Well I guess a little fun." He said, shifting a bit. "There were a few times when they would try to get me to get romantically involved with their kids though." Sirem perked up a bit, feeling a bit envious.

"What? Have you been married all this time?" Siren muttered the last part, but Kappa seemed to hear him. The golden boy shook his head, "no, they would just use me as trading token, and I do not want to be used like that." He said.

Siren sighed in relief, and calmed down. "Have you ever liked anyone?" Siren asked Kappa who looked slightly surprised. "Well sure, but no one really treats me like I'm a person, so it's kind of hard to find someone to like." He explained to Siren.

Kappa perked up, "what about you?" Kappa asked. "Are you engaged to someone?" Kappa asked with a hint of sadness, Siren leaned on the cell bars. "Well no, mainly because no one knows of our location." He explained. "Well, some do it got out."

"Oh." Kappa said knowingly and saw Siren get uncomfortable so he changed the topic. "Are you in love with anyone?" Kappa asked. Siren gasped, and felt his face warm. "N-No! Of course not!" Siren exclaimed.

Kappa looked down, "you're blushing…" The beacon said, Siren choked on his spit. "What?" Feeling his face warm up more, Siren knew he was in love with Kappa. "Well I meant it's been awhile." Siren trailed off.

"What do you mean? Who do you like?" Kappa suddenly demanded, it was strange, Kappa was usually sweet and quiet. "Um." Siren felt his face heat up, "i-is that really necessary?" Siren asked. Kappa nodded vigorously, a serious look in his eyes.

"W-well…" Siren said, his face heating up. "Um…" The prince didn't know what to do, if he confessed, Kappa might not accept. "I got to go!" He said, swimming away. "Hey!" Kappa yelled, "you forgot your spear."

Siren froze, escape plan backfired.

He turned around, and swam to get the spear. He darted to get the spear, grabbing it. Kappa grabbed his arm, causing Sirens face to flush. Kappa looked at Siren with a tone of jealousy, confusing Siren a bit. "Why are you trying to avoid telling me?"

Siren didn't meet Kappas gaze, scared of rejection. He yanked his arm away, dropping the spear. "I-I don't know." Siren said quietly, his blue eyes looking at the floor with sudden interest. Siren would occasionally glance up at Kappa, to see the beacon looking slightly annoyed.

Kappa was at the edge of the bars his hands on the bars, gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry, this is really none of my business." _No!_ Siren probably just lost a chance to tell Kappa how he felt. Siren took a deep breath. "Well I haven't known him for very long."

Kappa looked surprised when Siren spoke, but was silently urging him to go on. "And I might have to kill him." Kappa slightly blushed, and glanced away shyly. "But we both know I won't do that."

"I think I know who it is." Kappa said, with a smirking a bit. Siren smiled shyly, as Kappa giggled a bit. "Also they have beautiful scales, and an amazing personality." Siren continued, not knowing how much longer he could keep his confidence up.

"Is it me?" Kappa asked. Siren jumped, and shyly nodded. Kappa swishes his tail, before smiling at Siren. "Well I do love someone too." Siren felt his heart flutter nervously, not knowing what Kappa would say next.

"He is supposed to kill me, but we both know he won't." Siren suddenly felt himself blush furiously. Sure he did just confess, but it was made Siren feel happy when Kappa said it back to him. "He has rough skin, and a cute personality."

Siren was so close to hiding his face behind his hands, but didn't because he wanted to say- "Is it me?" Siren managed to say, Kappa nodded. "Yeah." Siren placed a hand on Kappas cheek, and leaned in closer, until there was no more space between their lips.

Kappa pulled away first, blushing furiously. "I-I-I-" Kappa stuttered, suddenly flustered. Siren laughed, happy Kappa returned his feelings. "Me." Siren said, holding Kappas hand.

**That was nice, I had fun with this. It was a bit weird writing Kappa jealous, but in the end it was okay. Also I noticed at the beginning of the WEBTOON Siren acted really shy around Kappa, but then he slowly loses that shyness. Buuut it's still there, but I find it really adorable. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to leave me a review!**


End file.
